Zenraizer
This page consists of notes as written by Tad "Tanma" Wade before his death. Although misspellings have been corrected, most grammar has not. possible armor names: something mythological, sword name, Zenraizer, Zenrazier, One of the team's enemies is some sort of corrupt organization, guys in business suits and stuff... have a problem with the Zenraizer team. Cool headed, most of the time. Should Gelgol be a bad guy henchman? Characters Kaiza is new to being a Zenraizer, so he's kind of naive, but not in a painfully cute way. He's often Power Ranger-y. The other guys think it's kind of stupid at first, but eventually the system either fixes some sort of general communication problem or they just start to like it, and start to go along with it. His scarf comes from his dead girlfriend, who died from Zoinos or a Zenraizer bad guy or something (eventually it comes as a shock to him to find out that it was a Zenraizer that killed his girlfriend, when he himself has already become one.) Green is nice, tall and wide shouldered. He's Caucasian, maybe. A little serious. Might have a thing for Sapphire, who already likes Kaiza. Sapphire is a woman, gentle and feminine. She loves Kaiza, but has trouble getting to him because of his grief for his dead girlfriend and because she's too femininely shy. Feels a little sorry whenever Kaiza mentions his girlfriend. Gold is a girl, cheerful and a bit naughty. Occasionally joins Black in teasing Green and Silver. Black is... uh... a black guy. Sometimes teases Green by calling him "Zenraizer SPINACH!" Make effort to NOT make him incredibly token blackish. A little, but not cornily. Generally a little loose and sometimes lazy. Buff or normal? Silver is very "knight in shining armor"-y, chivalrous and such... but can be a little comically weak-minded sometimes. Taking credit for beating up a bad guy, forgetting addresses and meeting times... He works as a business man in his normal life. CRASH - NOW!! Crash mode: Each Zenraizer has a crash mode, which powers them up in some way. CRASH MODES: *Neon (mysterious lone character) - Becomes completely invisible, even to heat sensors (this is a big surprise at some point). *Red - Becomes really fast, can stick to walls and general Spider-Man stuff. Gets a little stronger. *Green - Becomes really strong, and completely ignores damage and doesn't get knocked back. *Sapphire - Boosts her ally's abilities. Very valuable to the team. ("dammit!... if only we had Sapphire!") *Gold - Gets superdy duperdy fast. (she's the only one with the reflexes to handle that speed) *Black - Gets electrified, Absorbs energy attacks to get stronger. Attack range gets much wider, can aim and hit things twice normal distance. *Light - Gets the ability to reflect projectiles, and gets stronger in every way. *Hell - Experimental Zenraizer .... he uses his Crash for the first time, and painful explosions explode everywhere around him, continuously, while he screams... the prolonged pain makes him a little mental, and kind of masochist. His Crash does the same thing afterwards, but he uses it anyway, laughing/screaming while it happens. Becomes something of a bad guy. Very fiery flashy Crash mode. Before he went loopy, he was called Zenraizer Cerberus. Zenraizer moves: Each Zenraizer has a number of moves. Each Zenraizer always yells "ZENRAIZER" before the name of their move, or their color. Category:Tanma's Content